


【德云男团】男友衬衫

by Shanyunwuhai



Category: DYS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanyunwuhai/pseuds/Shanyunwuhai
Summary: 怕被删文 这被也备份





	【德云男团】男友衬衫

**Author's Note:**

> 怕被删文 这被也备份

1.郭麒麟

 

当郭麒麟来到你家的时候，你已经在浴室里洗澡了。“大林？你等我一下，我马上就洗好了。”

“好。”郭麒麟的言语间有着不自觉的宠溺。他是从什么时候开始像如今这般爱你呢？是那个万千人中一眼看见你并眼里只有你的那一刻，还是你牵上他的手拉着他躲过粉丝的那一刻。他说不清楚，或许说这本就不是能够用言语解释清楚的事。

一切的感情都是水到渠成的，如果说最初都拥有了心动的条件，那往后爱了就是爱了。

“大林，我洗好了。”你绕到郭麒麟的身后环住他的腰，头往他脖子上蹭蹭。他似是感受到你并没有把头发吹干，刚准备转身时你却把他抱的更紧，“不要动，半干而已不碍事儿。”

你把腿抬起，放入他的两腿之间。

郭麒麟红着脸低下头看了一眼，为什么今天你穿的睡裙短了这么多，腿露出了一大截？难道是……

当你还准备进一步动作的时候，郭麒麟却突然转过身把你抱在怀里，一只手摁住你的脑袋，另一只手放在你的臀部。在你还没缓过神的时候郭麒麟却把你的唇给封住了。

此刻你的脑子一片空白，只剩下一阵阵的烟花在脑中炸开。令你回过神的是郭麒麟解开你衣服扣子的动作，“林……林林，你……”

此时郭麒麟显得和平常很不一样，平常的他像是一只乖巧的兔子，而现在却像是偷吃了肉的狼。他低声笑了一下，“媳妇儿，你身上这件衬衣是我上次留在这儿的？”

“对、对啊。”

“那你今天穿这个是什么意思呢？”

你涨红了脸，自己穿成这样还能是什么意思，当然是诱|惑他啊。因为你只比郭麒麟矮上一个头，而他的衬衫穿在身上刚好可以遮住臀部，而你那一双又白又直的腿也直接暴露在郭麒麟的眼前了。

“没什么意思，就是祝你520快乐。”你还未意识到危险的来临，死到临头还在嘴硬。

“媳妇儿，你没什么意思但我有意思啊。”郭麒麟装作一副无辜的样子，眨巴眨巴眼睛，“媳妇儿，520快乐。今晚就拜托你陪我意思意思啦，我爱你。”

“郭、郭麒麟！你住手！！哈……”

 

 

 

 

2.王九龙

 

 

当王九龙来酒吧接你的时候，你已经吐的上气不接下气。而身上穿的那件属于王九龙的衬衫，也被闺蜜林瑄瑄为了让你清醒而泼向你的水给打湿了。王九龙向林瑄瑄点点头表示示意后，便一把把你从沙发上捞起，准备带你回家。

喝醉的你根本就没想到王九龙抱着你的时候，只要一撇眼就能看见你湿透的衣服里那诱人的身材。“不能喝就别喝那么多啊，我真是搞不懂你这个磨人精怎么想的。”

听着王九龙的话，你傻愣愣的笑了一下。

王九龙低头看了一下你傻笑的脸，但是目光却情不自禁的移到了你被水打湿的那一部分，他啧了一下。“你这个小磨人精的想法我真的揣测不明白，来酒吧还穿个白衬衣，而且还是我的白衬衣。领口开这么大，我真的是……啧。”

你迷迷糊糊的睁开眼看着皱眉的王九龙再次发出了傻笑的声音，“嘿嘿，大楠，还不是因为你啊！”喝多了酒后你的声音变得更加甜腻，情不自禁的还带上了撒娇的意味。

王九龙看着像是腻在糖罐子的你微微笑了一下，低下头把耳朵靠近你的唇。“小磨人精，你说什么？”

你喝的酒本就不少，他的再次追问也让你有一点烦躁，“王九龙！我说我穿你的白衬衫都是因为你！要不是因为你出去商演这么久，我想你了我才不会……”

王九龙轻轻把你放在后座，随机他也上车把门反锁。

他用唇轻吻着你的脸，手也不自主扒掉你身上湿掉的衣物。“乖，小磨人精快把湿的衣服脱下来，不然生病了。还有我也想你了，我这不是赶着回来陪你过一个难忘的520吗……”

……

等你第二天再回忆起这件事的时候，你不得不承认，这个520的确很难忘。


End file.
